leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Renekton/@comment-5009341-20120911115644
ok, most of us complain how shit (or meh, flawed, unfitting in his kit, whatever) his passive and the fury system of rene is, so we (who look for improvement of the passive, not replacing it with something else) look at other fury champs and try to bring some of their aspects to rene, but this isnt such a smart idea and leads to other problems, since the other 2 fury champs are DPS-based, and not CASTER-based so, instead of comparing renekton to the other 2 fury champs, i tried to compare him to some offtank- spamcasters: morde, he has a shield and a percentage of his damage is converted into shieldpower rene-fury/passive-remake: fury: now rene gains fury equal to 4% of his damage dealt to minions, and 10% vs champions and junglemonsters (includes AA and abilities) passive: ever growing anger renekton starts with 60 fury at lvl 0 and gainst 5 fury per lvl (150 furyy at lvl 18) this would help renekton alot lategame, but cost him pretty much of his dominance earlygame rumble, he gains heat, in dangerzone his abilities have additional effects, if he has full heat he becomes silenced for some time but gains additional onhiteffect rene-fury/passive-remake: fury: rene gains fury (max 100) only by casting abilities (25 per ability) , if he has + 50 fury he uses the empowered version passive: blind rage renektons abilities and AAs deal additional 20% damage (for 8 seconds, during this time his fury decays to 0), but he is no longer able to distinguish between friend and foe and will also damage his allies fits very well with his quote (as i live, all will die), but not so good with the rest of riots guidelines (in dota this might even be accepted, since icefrog does care about competetive play more then about the opinion of some newstarters who still dont know everything about the game) rengar, he has an item, which gives him a lot of needed stats, and also removes his weaknesses one by one with each stack item for rene: Belt of the Nile cost: 800 gives: 155 health + 15.5 health per lvl (434 health at lvl 18) note: he gains 1 stack per kill or assisst and loses 1 stack per death (max 8 stacks) 1. stack: gain 5 ms 2. stack: slice doesnt consume fury if it doesnt hit any enemy 3. stack: w works on turrets and structures 4. stack: q applies onhiteffects (except LS, FM, tiamat... the usual) 5. stack: dice can now be cast, even if rene didnt hit any enemy with his slice 6. stack: rene gains additional 0.1 ad ratio on his ult (per second, so in total it would be 1.5) 7. stack: rene gains additional 1.5% of his max hp as bonus damage on his ult (per second, so in total it would be 22.5% 8. stack: the cooldown of q, w and e are reduced by 1 second this one seems quite OP, but actually it are just kit-fixes many people asked for (especially the first 7), but unlike rengar rene wont gain any stats from his stacks, also, the goldworth of the item is far below that of rengars (without stcks, rengar has a ad i worth 1687 gold, while renes belt gives him only health worth 1120 gold)